This invention relates generally to garden tool accessories, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a second handle for attaching to the handle of a shovel.
Heretofore, there have been various types of handle attachments providing a second handle for a shovel, fork, hoe and similar garden tools. Generally, the second handle is attached to the handle of the garden tool by a hinge. Also, second handles have been attached to garden tools using various types of clips or clamps.
None of the prior art handles provide the novel structure of a second handle having a universal joint at one end for attaching to the handle of the garden tool in combination with a hand grip pivotly mounted on the other end of the second handle.